villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Megatron (Generation One)
"Why throw away your life so recklessly?!?" - Megatron to Optimus Prime Megatron is the commander of the Decepticons, traditional enemies of the heroic Autobots and the main villains of the entire Transformers franchise - in almost all variations of the cartoon, comic books and movies Megatron is depicted as one of the Autobot's most powerful and relentless opponents. In many ways Megatron could be considered an evil-version of Optimus Prime and sees humans as weak at best and worthy of destruction at worst - unlike most Transformers he has a variety of forms instead of a default one, though he seems to favor tanks and jets in most of the media, though in his original appearances he would often transform into a giant gun. Megatron can be seen as a ruthless military leader and unlike many villains he was not originally depicted as insane or anarchic in nature - simply being overly aggressive and power-hungry but always having a reason behind his actions (even if others often couldn't understand them). Like many archenemies Megatron and Optimus Prime have an odd sense of respect for one another despite fighting each other to the death if necessary and their have been occassions where the two leaders have acknowledged (at least to themselves) that if it wasn't for their differences in ideology they could of been friends - a fact that saddens Optimus Prime but is actually seen to be rather amusing to Megatron. Megatron also has another form in the G1 series named Galvatron, a new body given to him by Unicron. Live-Action Film "You still fight for the weak! That is why you lose!" - Megatron telling Optimus Prime that his reason for war to protect the humans is why he loses "Humans don't deserve to live!" '' ''"Mine! All Spark!" '' Megatron appeared as the central villain of the live-action Transformers film and also appeared in the sequel Revenge Of The Fallen - like all the robots he was heavily redesigned in the movie to be a more alien and monstrous opponent but retained his transformation as a jet (in the second film he also gained his tank form). In the live-action film continuity, Megatron was the cause of Cybertron's destruction when Decepticons and Autobots have started a war that has destroyed much of Cybertron. The All Spark was fought over by both sides until it was lost in space, then landed on Earth at an unknown time, then humans found the cube and a human organization that investigates extraterrestials called Sector 7 kept the All Spark in its' base for over a century. Megatron followed the All Spark to Earth, but crash landed in the Arctic where Captain Archibald Witwicky and his crew of men were. Captain Witwicky fell in an arctic hole and found Megatron who was frozen. But when Captain Witwicky touched the tip of Megatron's fingers, he also re-activated Megatron's navigation system, and Megatron (still frozen) flashed his eyes that imprinted the All Spark's location onto Captain Witwicky's eye glasses. The Decepticons and Autobots searched for the eye glasses when they found it on the web site eBay. Sector 7 took Megatron who was still frozen to the same base where the All Spark was. When Decepticons Frenzy and Starscream freed him, he rose again and went into Mission City fighting the Autobots. Decepticons Blackout, Brawl, and Starscream are also in battle against Autobots Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz. He kills Autobot Jazz by ripping him in half, then Optimus Prime came in and battles Megatron. At one point, there is actually a conversation where Optimus Prime and Megatron fight over their opinion of the human race. Megatron believes humans don't deserve to live while Optimus believes that humans deserve to choose for themselves. Hearing this, Megatron orders Optimus to join the human race in extinction. Optimus could not defeat him and for a period of time, Megatron was able to chase Sam Witwicky when he carried the All Spark that gotten much smaller because of Autobot Bumblebee touching it. Megatron stalked him through a tall building, with Starscream destroying the helicopter that was supposed to carry Sam. Megatron nearly kills Sam Witwicky but knocking him off the buliding but Optimus rescues him. Blackout was about to aid Megatron in battle with Optimus, but was destroyed by the US Military. The Air Force then blast several missiles and human soldiers use guns to shoot bullets at Megatron. Despite suffering damage, Megatron could not be killed by human weaponry, with the human race determined to destroy him fail. Then, Sam Witwicky pushes the All Spark into Megatron's chest, and the Decepticon is finally destroyed. The war ends with Megatron, Blackout, and Brawl dumped into the Laurentian Abyss while Autobots and humans unite. Megatron's Character in Transformers *In every Transformers variations, he is the Decepticon leader. However, in the live-action films, The Fallen is the true ruler. But he still has control over the Decepticons. *He is the most powerful Transformer and considered the most challenging Decepticon, except in the first Transformers series and the Unicron trilogy of Energon, Armada, and Cybertron, where Unicron is considered the most powerful Transformer. *He is the arch-enemy of every Autobot, especially Optimus Prime. *His leadership of the Decepticons is often challenged in the Generation One series and the show Transformers: Animated by the traitor Starscream. In the G1 series' first TV show, Megatron trusted Starscream for the first two seasons, but in the G1 movie, he was transformed into Galvatron and destroys Starscream, but he returns as a ghost and torments Galvatron. In Transformers: Animated, Starscream was only trusted for a very short known time (although since Animated began several years, possibly even milleniums, Starscream might have been trusted for a long time). In the live-action films, although not much of Starscream's character is shown to the audience in the films, the live-action film continuity Starscream still wishes to be Decepticon leader and overthrow Megatron. *Megatron will search for a prized posession if it plays a sole purpose in a Transformers show. In the G1 series, he looks for the Matrix of Leadership, which is extremely powerful and can destroy any Transformer (also a fact of the Matrix of Leadership not important to Megatron is that it marks who the leader of the Autobot is). In the Unicron trilogy, in the show '''Cybertron', he looks for the four Cybertronian keys so that he and the Decepticons will conquer the universe. In the live-action movies and the Animated TV show (which aired on Cartoon Network), he looks for the All Spark, in both shows, the All Spark is a cube that both has information of Cybertronian history and one piece of the All Spark will bring a dead Transformer back to life. *Megatron has tiny glass platings over his eyes Category:Archenemy Category:Decepticons Category:Giant Robots Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Sci-Fi Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Evil Ruler Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Playable Villains Category:Transformers Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Complete Monster Category:Military Villains Category:Warmonger Category:Evil Genius Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Mass Murderer Category:Bullies Category:Xenophobes Category:Dictator Category:Monarchs Category:Clawed Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:On & Off Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Supremacists